Wasting Potential
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: When Remus Lupin threw his graduation cap in the air on his very last day of school, he didn't have this in mind for his future. He hadn't imagined that barely three years later he would be back, only this time he'd be hiding behind a gargoyle with his dumb idiot of a boyfriend tugging on his sleeve


Written for the QLFC. Had to be Wolfstar and a school situation. Hope you like it.:)

* * *

When Remus Lupin threw his graduation cap in the air on his very last day of school, he didn't have this in mind for his future. Oh, he certainly hadn't had grand plans, knowing the statistics of success rates for people like him, but he hadn't imagined that barely three years later he would be back, only this time he'd be hiding behind a gargoyle with his dumb idiot of a boyfriend tugging impatiently on his sleeve.

"Sirius," he groaned. "Calm down."

Sirius practically whined in response. "Look, Remus, just look. How many more opportunities are we going to have to snog on Hogwarts grounds?"

Remus unconsciously wiped his lips. "Plenty, if Dumbledore keeps holding Order meetings in the kitchens here. I personally don't care where we snog, as long as we're doing it."

"But it's _exciting,_ Remus," replied Sirius calmly. "We don't just have to snog. We could always do even naughtier things."

"Eleven year olds live here, you pervert."

"I suppose you're right."

They both fell silent for a moment, the tension that has begun to permeate their relationship returning. It was always there these days, especially when the Order was involved. Remus was beginning to feel like Sirius looked at him differently, gave him these long, worried glances when he thought Remus wasn't paying attention.

For his part, he couldn't forget, could never forget, not unless they were lying in bed together with the sheets tangled together and Sirius nose pressed against his back, what Sirius had done to him. He could never forget the prank. The malice behind it. The Death Eater like joy in another person's suffering, and the pure Sirius-ness of putting someone uninvolved in danger too.

They suspected each other, and they both knew it.

Sirius barked- technically it was what that man called a laugh, but Remus thought of it differently. When Sirius laughed it was sometimes a cry for attention, a loud 'pay attention to me' for everyone to hear. Remus liked that Sirius wanted Remus to notice him.

"What is it?" he said, leaning closer to Sirius behind the damn gargoyle. He could see all of his lover, every flaw and every imperfection. If Remus still loved him up close like this, they were meant to be, right? Voldemort or not?

"Snog me."

Remus raises his eyebrows and pressed his lips to Sirius's mouth for several seconds, refusing to open his mouth to let Sirius's tongue in. He found snogging disgusting, honestly, and despite his earlier words did everything he could to avoid it.

Fortunately for him, before Sirius could reprimand him for his sup-par kissing, a figure from their past began to loom on them. Remus tensed up, instinctively terrified. The eyes of Minerva McGonagall stared back at him unyieldingly. Then she turned her gaze to Sirius, who grinned back at her.

"Honestly," she said, tone clipped. "It's like you two are still students here. Snogging in dark corners of the corridors. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Especially you, Remus."

They both winced. Sirius cleared his throat to speak even as Remus's insides curdled under McGonagall's stern look. "To be fair, Remus is no longer a Prefect."

"To be fair," she replied promptly. "Eleven year olds live here."

"That's what I said!"

McGonagall merely deigned to raise an eyebrow skeptically. "Once you two are done with your indecent display of affection in this ancient school, maybe you will join us for the Order meeting. You are not yet late."

She walked away, even her receding footsteps feeling scornful.

"Ouch," said Remus. "That was painful."

"Just like old school times, huh?"said Sirius, the wistfulness in his voice so fierce that Remus could feel the tension again, knew Sirius was wishing for a time before Voldemort and the suspicion that rose with the Dark Lord.

"Except now we don't have detention," he replied. "Which I rather enjoy. I also enjoy not spending my nights doing immoral things."

"Huh, I thought you still did, just without my help," said Sirius under his breath, his words poison in Remus's veins.

Sirius must have felt him recoil, because he quickly added, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"I do," replied Remus, wondering how many people Sirius had made think he was the spy, and why. There was only one reason he could think of why. He didn't want to believe that about Sirius, no more than Sirius probably wanted to believe it about him. Remus was the werewolf, though.. He was the one with so much to lose.

After another terrible, long silence, he said, "Let's go to the meeting. I don't want McGonagall to murder us in our sleep."

"Can you imagine, though?" said Sirius, flipping his hair back and grinning. "Can you really? Minnie sneaking into our flat, pulling her want and sneering as she glimpses that which she never desired to see; our buttcheeks,"

Remus couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Oh shut up."

"She might keel over then and there."

"You are absolutely ridiculous."

"And you love me for it."

"Ugh," said Remus, but it was playful. He squirmed out from behind the gargoyle, stopping to peck Sirius on the cheek once as he did so. He eyed the ugly stone creature as Sirius followed suit.

The gargoyle eyed them back and then split into a grin, saying, "You two are such a cute couple, you know that?"

"Um," said Remus. "Thank you." Sirius simply bowed.'

"Don't waste yourselves."

"I will try not to," promised Remus, smiling at the gargoyle before being tugged away by Sirius.


End file.
